Peach
Princess Peach (Japanese: ピーチ姫 Hepburn: Pīchi-hime?) (named Princess Toadstool in the English translations of the early games) is a character in Nintendo's Mario franchise. Originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto, Peach is the princessof the fictional Mushroom Kingdom, which is constantly under attack by Bowser. She often plays the damsel in distress role within the series and is the lead female.[5] She is often portrayed as Mario's love interest and has appeared in nearly all the Mario games to date; with the most notable being in Super Princess Peach where she is the main protagonist. Wrestling Career Princess Peach is one of the characters in the upcomming series UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting Early life Princess Peach has long, blonde hair; blue eyes; a tall height; an innocent figure; and a rosy complexion. In most games, Peach wears a pink knee-length dress with a frilled collar, short puffed sleeves, a ruffled hemline, and a pannier-style overskirt (initially, it had a sash instead of panniers and a half-fuchsia bottom instead of a ruffled hemline). Her accessories are pink high heels, opera-length white evening gloves, a sapphire brooch with gold trim, round sapphire earrings, and a heavy gold circlet adorned with sapphires and rubies. In sports games, she wears pink shorts and a pink tank top with white bobby socks and red-and-pink tennis shoes (the shorts are replaced with a pink miniskirt for golf and tennis). In the winter, Peach wears a pink jumper over a purple unitardwith white ankle boots and white gloves. For swimming and gymnastics, Peach wears a light pink leotard. When riding on bikes in Mario Kart Wii, she wears a pink jumpsuit with pink biker boots and pink driving gloves. Peach wears a pink soccer kit and track spikes for soccer. Name[edit source | editbeta] In Japan, the Princess's name has always been Peach (ピーチ姫 Pīchi-Hime?, Princess Peach). She was originally known as Princess Toadstool in the United States and other Western countries. The English translation of Yoshi's Safari (1993) marked the first usage of the name "Peach" outside of Japan; however, the name did not catch on at that time, as the game itself was not very popular.[citation needed] In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, she went back to being called Princess Toadstool. It was not until the release of Super Mario 64 in 1996 that the name Peach became widely known outside Japan, although the Toadstool name was still used in that game. Since then the name has been arbirtarily changed in English with no explanation. Personality[edit source | editbeta] Peach's personality is generally kind natured and well mannered. In most games she is portrayed as selfless, perky and generous. Typically, she does not show an aggressive nature even when she is fighting (this is done by quick slaps, elegant high kicks, thrusts in the air, and other graceful fighting techniques, as seen in the Super Smash Bros. series) or confronting her enemies. This, however, varies slightly from game to game. One of Peach's most common traits during her playable appearances is her ability to temporarily float in the air with her large skirt, and later on, with her umbrella. This was first featured during Peach's first playable appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2. This ability has also appeared in Super Paper Mario and her playable appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series. However, in Super Princess Peach, she shows wild mood swings from Joy, Sadness, Happiness, and Anger each of which give her a special ability. These changes in emotion are most likely attributed to the "strange powers" of Vibe Island mentioned in the game's booklet. In Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, she does show Bowser that she is capable of taking care of herself. Although often kidnapped by him, Peach has been shown to not hold any grudges at Bowser, and she even embraces the thought having him by her and Mario's side when a bigger threat menaces the kingdom. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paper_Mario_(series) Paper Mario] series reveals that she can sometimes surrender to a more bratty behavior, though this often dissipates as soon as everything gets explained to her. Apart from Mario, who is her main love interest, she has occasionally shown a very friendly behavior towards Luigi. Peach's gameplay and cutscenes in the game Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door''suggest she may have harbored romantic feelings for TEC. Voices[edit source | editbeta] In her first voiced appearance in the 1986 Japanese anime ''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission To Rescue Princess Peach), Peach was voiced by pop singer, Mami Yamase. In the OVA trilogy released in 1989, she was voiced byMiyako Endo. On the cartoon segments on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! from DIC Entertainment, Peach was usually voiced by Jeannie Elias. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 & [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_World_(TV_series) Super Mario World] cartoons, Princess Toadstool was voiced by Tracey Moore. In the CD-i game''Hotel Mario, Peach was voiced by Jocelyn Benford. In ''Super Mario 64 and the English version of Mario Kart 64, Peach was voiced by Leslie Swan, a localization manager for Nintendo of America. Swan voiced Peach again for the release of Super Mario 64 DS in 2004 and in Super Paper Mario in 2007. Starting with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Golf_(Nintendo_64) Mario Golf] on the Nintendo 64, Peach has been voiced by Jen Taylor. In 2005, Nintendo used a new voice for Princess Peach. Although Super Princess Peach and Mario Hoops 3-on-3 still used Taylor's voice, other games, such as Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and Super Mario Strikers have a new Peach voice, Nicole Mills. The infant form of Princess Peach that appears in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Yoshi's Island DS, Mario Kart Wii and Mario Super Sluggers, known as Baby Peach, is voiced by Mills, though replaced by Samantha Kelly starting with Mario Kart Wii. However, in Super Paper Mario, Peach is once again voiced by Swan. Peach has been voiced by Samantha Kelly since Mario Strikers Charged. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Peach is again voiced by Taylor, although much is from sound clips recycled from previous Mario games. Likewise, if a player selects Peach in Brawl using a Wii Remote or classic controller, Peach's taunt from Melee (then voiced by Taylor) will sound over the Wii Remote's speaker if the volume is on. Peach is portrayed as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, where she was born and currently resides. Within the palace are Royal Guards known as mushroom retainers. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and Paper Mario, a cabinet minister or chancellor is part of the Mushroom Kingdom government. Toadsworth, the steward of her palace is accidentally referred to as her grandfather. Her father, the Mushroom King, though mentioned in the instruction manual to Super Mario Bros.,[8] has never made an appearance in the mainstream games. Peach also has a grandmother who is a Toad and a grandmother who is a human, implying that she may be half-Toad. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and has been kidnapped by the series' main antagonist, Bowser, many times since. (In at least one game, Toadsworth remarks that she is kidnapped, on average, every week.) In Super Mario Bros. 2, Princess Peach was a playable character. Peach, along with Mario, Luigi and Toad were called by the inhabitants of Subcon to save their dream land from the evil Wart. Peach's main ability was that she could hover for a limited time after jumping left or right. This skill allows her to easily make jumps over areas larger than other characters could. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser's children capture the seven Toadstool kings. Hearing of this, Princess Peach asked Mario and Luigi to rescue them, sending them items while they were on their quest and providing them with power-ups after completing each level. She is eventually captured herself and later saved by Mario. In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi and Peach were having a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser once again kidnapped her. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Peach was one of Mario's party members, along with Mallow, Geno and Bowser. Peach possesses healing/resurrection powers similar to Mallow. In Super Mario 64, Peach invited Mario to her palace for a cake, but before Mario arrived at the palace, Bowser came and took control of the Power Stars. He kidnapped Peach in the fresco over the entrance of the palace. In Paper Mario, Peach invites Mario to her palace, but as soon as he meets with her, Bowser lifts her palace into the sky and throws Mario out a window. She is a playable character in the scenes after Mario has rescued each of the seven Star Spirits. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth and an entourage of Toads went to Isle Delfino on Peach's private plane. However, Bowser Jr., in the disguise of Shadow Mario, had filled the island with graffiti. He then kidnapped Peach, claiming her to be his mother. Princess Peach was taken once again in New Super Mario Bros. In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time''and ''Yoshi's Island DS, "Baby Peach" (her infant form) makes appearances. Super Princess Peach marked the second time that Princess Peach was cast as the main heroine in a video game. In a role-reversal, Princess Peach had to save Mario and Luigi from King Bowser. She has a talking parasol named Perry who transformed from a real boy and can be used as her weapon. In Super Paper Mario, Peach is forced by Count Bleck to marry Bowser against her will, in order to unleash the destructive Chaos Heart. She is later rescued by Mario and manages to convince Bowser to join their cause in stopping Bleck. In Super Mario Galaxy, Peach's castle was lifted into space by Bowser, who wanted Peach to rule the universe by his side. She was brought into Outer Space, along with Toads, and Mario had to go through different galaxies to save her. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Peach is kidnapped on the day of her birthday by Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. She is later rescued by Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad. She is also in Super Mario Galaxy 2 when Bowser kidnaps her and puts her in the center of the universe. Mario and Peach then get the Grand Star, before the Comet Observatory from the first Super Mario Galaxy shows up, and Rosalina is heard thanking Mario for watching over the Luma that he had found. The Luma returns to the Comet Observatory, taking Mario's cap with him, before the Comet Observatory transforms into a comet and leaves. Eventually, Mario and his companions return to the Mushroom Kingdom, where a large cake stands in front of Peach's Castle and Starship Mario sits in the sky above. Princess Peach also has appearances in New Super Mario Bros. 2''as well as ''New Super Mario Bros. U. Peach will be a playable character in Super Mario 3D World. Princess Peach Will make her Debut Soon in the series UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting.